no quiero que me sigas!
by seddielovenathan
Summary: Samantha Puckett es una joven rebelde y caprichosa,hija de Jackson Puckett y Pam Puckett gobernadores de Seattle. Su vida es perfecta hasta que un grupo de maleantes le cambian la vida, cuando intentaron secuestrar a su madre. Su padre toma medidas para que su familia no vuelva a sufrir ningún atentado. Pero será que la decisión de su padre sea de la gracia de su caprichosa hija?
1. Chapter 1

**No quiero que me sigas! **

Obviamente icarly no es mío por que si lo fuera pues Sam y Freddie nunca hubieran cortado y pues hasta se casarían. pero bueno nada es perfecto u_u.

**_Capitulo 1_**

Freddie P.O.V.

Hola soy Sam Puckett, bueno mi nombre es Samantha pero dime así y te juro que te mato. Soy hija de Jack Puckett y Pam Puckett los gobernadores de Seattle. Mi hermana Melanie esta en Francia estudiando danza, según ella el mejor lugar para aprender es en el pais del amor. Bla bla bla- dijo Sam en su video de presentación en Splashface.

-Y bien que me dices Benson, aceptas ser el guardaespaldas de esa chica, su papa te pagara muy bien y tanto los horarios como el lugar no están nada mal. Ya sabes que yo estaré a cargo de su mamá la señora Puckett y Max estará a cargo de la seguridad del señor Jack.

-No lo se, parece ser una chiquilla muy rebelde.-dijo Freddie Benson el guardaespaldas más joven de su época a sus 19 años, el ya había sido conmemorado por haber salvado la vida de la hija del ex-presidente de Mexico, y la vida de la hija del ex-presidente de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, había dejado ese trabajo, aun no podía creer el por que ya que ambas familias lo trataban muy bien;simplemente creyó que era el momento de cambiar de rumbo.

-Vamos Fred tu siempre sabes como actuar ademas, solo la tienes que cuidar mientras se calma la situación- dijo mi mejor amigo Brad quien también era un reconocido guardaespaldas. -Ve el lado bueno estaremos todos juntos y en Seattle nuestro hogar desde que tenemos seis, que dices?

-Ahhh esta bien, pero que es exactamente lo que le ocurrió a esa familia por que de pronto piden nuestros servicios?

-Pues veras hace dos días intentaron secuestrar a la señora Puckett, por suerte me encontraba justo en ese mismo lugar y la ayude.

-Que? como así… en donde estabas?

-Pues a Mark se le olvido comprar los radios y los aparatos que necesitamos incluyendo nuestras mini cámaras, y decidí ir a comprarlas aprovechando que era viernes, y pues vi como afuera en el parqueadero, estaban dos hombres encapuchados tratando de meter a una mujer al auto, la mujer se resistia y pedia ayuda a gritos y decidi acudir a su llamado.

-Pero que estas loco? eso es muy peligroso si no llevabas un arma..

-Tranquilo ellos no parecían tener ninguna experiencia, ya que el arma fue lo primero que se les cayo. Bueno el punto es que la señora entro en pánico y pues después de calmarla la lleve a su casa y ahí su esposo me dijo que quien era: me presente y pues cuando se entero que era guardaespaldas me pidió que trabaje para el y que buscara a mas compañeros para que cuiden de el y de su "tesoro" ósea su hija.

-Ohhh ya veo y la hija te conoció?

-Sip, me llamo super Brad jaja es muy chistosa, creo que es buena persona.

-pues por lo que dijo en el video no lo creo.

-Vamos Freddie intentalo si ves que no te gusta cuidar de ella pues nos dices y ya.

-Ok y cuando vamos a esa casa?- Pregunte serio la verdad cuidar a chicas me a resultado un poco divertido pero al mismo tiempo agobiante, todas son muy caprichosas, no son como mi hermana Alejandra que siempre ha sido una mujer increíble desde pequeña, ya que nunca me dio un problema. Pero ni modo

-Esta misma tarde.- dijo Brad con una sonrisa.

-Estaré listo- dije mientras leía todo sobre esa familia en internet.

**Disculpen es mi primer capitulo y como se habrán dado cuenta a no tengo microsoft por lo que los acentos en este fic serán un reto, y eso que odio escribir mal, mi primer idioma es el español pero ya que, tendré que comprar ese programa...**

**Bueno a lo que vengo, por favor si les gusta la historia o quieren darme algunas de sus ideas no duden en decirmelo. La verdad esta historia tiene menos de 1 hora que se me ocurrió, y bueno hay miles de historias así en las novelas; =] Piedad conmigo chicos y chicas y pues nada ojala me sigan en esta loca historia. **

** #Listo y Fuera =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada gracias por sus revise OOseddieOO y sappy19 por sus comentarios espero que les siga gustando este es como el relleno se le podría decir aso =$ y espero que la forma en como describí a Sam sea de su agrado **

**Segundo pues mi computadora al parecer no sabe español y me esta dando un buen trabajo poner acentos, Disculpen si muchas palabras están sin acentos prometo que cuando entre de nuevo a la escuela los revisare ahí antes de publicarlos. **

**Tercero y lo mas triste es que icarly no pertenece. el dueño es Dan Schneider, productor de nuestros sueños y pesadillas (al dejarnos sin SEDDIe :'( 0 bueno ya no aburro mas y disfrutenlo =] **

**ch.2**

**_Dos días antes =]_**

**Sam P.O.V **

Eran mas de las 5:30pm, mi mama dijo que no se tardaría y ya tiene como tres horas que se fue y aun no vuelve.

perdón no me he presentado, bueno casi nunca lo hago; mi nombre es Sam Puckett, tengo 17 anos y soy hija de Pam y Jack Puckett, los gobernadores del estado mas lluvioso de los Estados Unidos. Pero, aunque ellos sean todos populares y eso, a mi no me gusta nada de lo que normalmente debo o debería de hacer. Cosas como: ser la chava mas popular, vestirme a la moda, tener lo mejor de lo mejor, estar rodeada de gente hipócrita, tener muchos novios… en fin todo lo que una chava con mi titulo debería de hacer, pues no, no lo hago. Me niego a ser así, mi mama dice que me faltan modales, mientras que mi papa me dice caprichosa, como si de verdad yo supiera lo que esa palabra significa en su contexto.

Esta claro que ellos me quieren, pero siempre esperan que yo sea como mi hermana Melanie la perfectaaaa!. No me mal interpreten, yo adoro a mi hermana pero 1) nunca lo admitiría, incluso en la mas brutal tortura lo negaría como no tienen idea 2) Quiero lo mejor para ella y quisiera que eso fuera aquí junto conmigo, pero en la presencia de otros siempre diré que la quiero si! pero lejos de mi. (si se que es cruel pero soy Sam Puckett y mi abuela era una persona ruda y siempre es la persona que mas he querido y nunca demostraré mis emociones ante nadie así como ella me enseño cuando era pequeña, bueno mas adelante les contare) y 3) siempre me he sentido menos que mi hermana y su perfección y cuando mi padres sacan su sermón de compararnos me hago la promesa de que nunca seré como ella, por que yo dejare mi propia huella y no pretenderé ser alguien mas. Y es por eso que aunque quiero a mi hermana no dejo de sentirme confundida ya que la quiero cerca y a la vez lejos de mi ya que no soy ni quiero ser perfecta…..

-Sammy, sabes donde esta tu mama?- dijo quien creen, pues si mi papa.

-No papa, me dijo que estaría aquí pronto y aun no ha regresado.

-Hubieras ido con ella, sabes que le gusta comprar mucho y tarda anos!

-Pues precisamente por eso no fui, me desespera que las mujeres entren a todas las tiendas y se prueben hasta el conejo s es que esta colgado en el maniquí!

-Sam!- dijo mi padre moviendo su cabeza en forma reprobatoria- ya te he dicho que no hables así, ademas eso es lo que las mujeres hacen … todas ellas! y es algo que siempre harán.

-NO todas, yo no tengo por que seguir con esos "pasatiempos" que las mujeres escogen para ellas, a mi me gusta como soy y agarrar lo primero que me encuentre y usarlo papa...

- Hija entiende eres una señorita y como tal debes comportarte, deja de ser caprichosa y usa tu tiempo para ir de compras y usar ropa adecuada, y por favor ya deja de andar corriendo detrás de una pelota como si fueras hombre, y esa mana tuya de meterte en problemas en la escuela no es propio de una dama. -dijo mi padre cansadamente. No entiendo que hice mal para que no me acepten como soy eso me da rabia y me hace ser mas necia y hacer lo contrario.

-Pues que crees, no soy una dama soy una joven, papa entiende me gusta vivir así, yo SOY ASI y no voy a cambiar solo por que "no es propio" …

-Deberias ser un poco como Melanie tu….

-No papa, eso nunca! y ya sabes….

-Bueno- dijo mi papa ignorando ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, estaba muy triste ellos me querían pero también deseaba que fuera un clon de mi hermana, como si no fuera suficiente ser su gemela; oculte mi enojo y me dirigí al refrigerador, la comida calmaba un poco mi furia, mi tristeza,y ademas que adoraba la comida. Decidi cortar un pedazo de jamón, cuando mi papa exclamo exaltado, "algo malo paso en su trabajo" pensé.

- Sam ven aquí! - dijo mi papa.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la sala donde el estaba, con una apariencia de terror, nervios y susto.

-Que pasa papa esta todo bien?

- A tu mama sufrió un atentado, pero esta bien- dijo mi papa tratando de aparentar serenidad…._ "muy mal actor"- pense_

_-_Que? que le paso como esta? donde esta?

-Ya te dije esta bien, trataron de secuestrarla, pero alguien ya la ayudo, fue precisamente esa persona la que nos llamo y dice que la va a traer, solo quería que estuviéramos al tanto de la situación.

-Le preguntaste quien era?

-No…

-Papa que tal si es el, el que la trato de secuestrarla?

- No lo creo, de todas formas se escuchaba policías cerca, dijo el que llegarían en 5 minutos, por favor hija trata de ser serena.

-Esta bien- dije no muy convencida, pobre de mi mama ella no es muy débil que digamos pero la influencia de la política ha hecho que se haga una persona blanda, y nada ruda, incapaz de defenderse.

Después de lo que parecieron una hora bueno en realidad fueron solo cinco minutos pero ya sabes cuando quieres que el tiempo pase rápido pues no lo hace, curioso por que si soy yo. El timbre de la casa resonó por toda la sala, Ana la señora que trabajaba como la ama de llaves abrió la puerta rápidamente y se hizo a un lado. La imagen que llego a mi fue impresionante; mi mama estaba trastornada, se veía con mucho miedo y eso me rompió el corazón, si algo le hubiese pasado, no me lo perdonaría. Ella veía siendo prácticamente cargada por un joven tal ves con unos 5 anos mayor que yo.

-Mama estas bien?- dije mientras corría abrazarla.

Ella se percato que ya estaba en la casa, y se soltó del joven que la traia y me abrazo fuertemente, comenzando a llorar.

-Ohh Sammy, mi hijita- dijo mi madre

-Pam, tranquila todo va a estar bien- dijo mi padre abrazándola por la espalda.

Mi madre sollozaba y no había forma de tranquilizarla.

-No pueee pueedoo pennsssarr queee mm me hubierann hechoo, yo estaba aterradaa, fue una pesadilla.

-Pam, Pam, Pamela por favor ya no asustes mas a Sam, ya todo paso tranquila mi vida- dijo mi papa. - Ana por favor llama al doctor Mendoza y dile que venga inmediatamente.

- Si senor- dijo Ana alejándose rápidamente, llevándose a mi mama del brazo.

-Gracias por traer a mi esposa, joven no sabe cuanto le agradezco que la haya traído; pero quiero saber que estaba haciendo usted ahí precisamente- dijo mi padre en un tono sospechoso.

-Senor no fue nada, y la verdad yo estaba precisamente ahí por que fui a comprar mi equipo necesario, soy guardaespaldas y agente de la policía.

-Disculpe mi rudeza, pero debe entender que los nervios me ganan.- dijo mi padre un poco mas tranquilo.

-No se preocupe señor, su señora esposa ya esta mucho mejor y es momento que yo me retire.

-De ninguna manera, deme un momento ahorita lo recompensare por salvar y haber traído a mi esposa sana y salva.

-No tiene nada que agradecer lo hice por que es lo normal ayudar a quien lo necesita y no se preocupe señor así esta bien.

-Insisto joven, quiero recompensarlo.

-Disculpeme senor pero de verdad me niego.

-Joven como se llama?

-Me llamo Brad Smith.

-Disculpa papa por interrumpir, pero quiero agradecerte Brad por traer a mi mama, eres nuestro héroe, súper Brad!- dije como si lo conociera de mil anos pero después de haber salvado a mi mama es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No hay de que..ummm.

-Sam… Sam Puckett.

-No hay de que Sam.- dijo Brad sonriendo

-de verdad gracias súper Brad dije sonriendo.

-Bueno,bueno..-dijo mi papa señal de que me debo callar, si ya le conozco sus formas sutiles cosa que no herede.-

-Brad Smith, sabe usted con quien esta hablando? - el joven negó la cabeza y volví a ver a mi papa- bueno yo soy Jack Puckett el gobernador le pido que por favor acepte la recompensa que le ofrezco. - Al ver que mi papa no se rendiría decidí irme al cuarto de mi mama, dejándolos a ellos platicando.

**General P.O.V.**

-Le agradezco su generosidad señor, pero lo que yo hice no fue mucho y por eso no puedo aceptarlo.

-Digame Brad esta trabajando?

-Por el momento no señor, mis compañeros y yo estamos preparándonos para un proyecto.

-Entonces, Brad si no acepta el dinero podría aceptar una oferta de trabajo, necesito cuidar a mi esposa, y a mi tesoro mi hija, Sam.

-Pues…-comenzo Brad a decir "no quiero rechazar su oferta seria muy descortés, pero tampoco me quiero alejar de mis amigos"

-Por favor, mira acepta es solo mientras encuentro como solucionar esta situación, estoy aterrado de que quieran volver a intentarlo. Solo quiero proteger a mi esposa y a mi hija Sam, Puedes incluso traer a tus amigos para que trabajen contigo y así no tenga que buscar otros guardaespaldas.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos Brad se dio por vencido.

-Esta bien senor, después de todo es nuestro trabajo proteger y pues me pongo a sus ordenes.

-Perfecto, gracias Brad, y dime tus compañeros son de la misma edad tuya?

-Bueno Mark es mas grande que yo por un ano, y Freddie es menor que yo por un ano.

-Interesante ya que son guardaespaldas a pesar de ser muy jóvenes.

-Entramos a la escuela de policías cuando teníamos catorce anos y después de tres anos nos graduamos y decidimos ser guardaespaldas, ya que el servicio secreto es un trabajo peligroso y aburrido.

-Wow, bueno entonces como ya aceptaste, me tomare el atrevimiento de que comiencen dentro de dos días y quisiera que notificaras a tus amigos y los traigas lo antes posible para poderles decir a mis princesas, ya que una de ellas es muy necia.

-Esta bien señor, muchas gracias- dijo Brad despidiendose del señor Jack.

-No, gracias a ti, Brad te veo luego- dijo Jack sonriendo aliviado de que ya tenia protección para su familia.

"Se que por lo menos ellas estarán seguras ahora y eso me pone muy feliz."- pensó Jack Puckett sentándose en su escritorio. Pero el señor Puckett ignoraba que esa idea no es del agrado de su hija.

**Brad P.O.V.**

Este día fue muy largo y para acabar rápido, salve a una señora de ser secuestrada y resulta que es la esposa del gobernador y al final termine siendo contratado como guardaespaldas, solo espero que Mark y Freddie acepten. Asi, trabajaremos los dos juntos dijo Brad Mientras se dirigía a la casa que compartía con sus amigos.

Al llegar a la casa me encontré con una nota de Freddie. En la nota decía que se había ido a visitar a su hermana Alejandra, la chava de la que estoy enamorado desde que conocí a Freddie. La mala noticia es que ella tiene novio y se esta preparando para casarse. Es muy linda, humilde, y caritativa, la mujer ideal, pero sale con un idiota que no la merece. Bueno en fin, decía que fue a visitarla y Mark se le pego y que volverían en dos dias.

-Genial y ahora como les avisare lo de la oferta del señor Puckett si ni siquiera se llevaron sus celulares- Me dije a mi mismo cuando vi la mesa que estaba ocupada por las computadoras y celulares de estos dos.- Ay no tienen remedio saben que me preocupo por ellos. - dije sentando en el sofá mientras encendía el televisor, "lo mejor será que empiece a empacar y esperar hasta que lleguen si eso haré" pensé y después de 10 minutos me quede dormido.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Estuve en el cuarto de mi mama toda la noche, pero no pude platicar con ella. El doctor Mendoza creyó que era necesario sedarla para que se calmara un poco y así no sufriera pesadillas o algo por el estilo. Mi padre fue llamado de emergencia, al parecer hubo un asesinato o algo así entre la frontera de Washington y Canada y tenia que arreglar los problemas.

El dijo que llegaría en dos días y que tenia algo importante que informarnos, solo lo escuche llamar a un tal Brad, supongo que es el mismo quien salvo a mi mama o puede que no, quien sabe.

El día siguiente fue el día libre de Ana, pero se negaba a salir ya que estaba preocupada por mi mama, yo le tuve que insistir y hasta amenazar para que saliera. Pobre no me gusta que este aquí todo el tiempo ademas mi mama seguirá sedada todo el día de hoy así que con que yo me quede no hay ningún problema.

Mientras terminaba mi programa de la vaquita, decidí revisar mi cuenta de SplashFace, siempre que entraba me moría de la risa por los comentarios tontos que ponía Jonah, Pete o Jake, me tienen miedo pero aun así no me dejan de coquetear como si yo me volviera a fijar en ellos. Si fueron mis novios, bueno ex-novios con Jonah el traidor solo dure una semana, ya que me utilizo para poder salir con Carly, mi venganza fue tan buena que toda la escuela aun lo recuerda. Con Pete dure tres meses lo deje cuando empezó a compararme con Melanie, ya que ella había venido de visita. No es que me dieran celos ni nada solo me dolió que el no me quería como soy, pero Carly me dijo que algún día encontraría alguien que me amara tal y como soy, sin cambiar un pelo de mi cabeza…. si mi amiga es cursi pero la adoro Y pues finalmente Jake es el Ultimo de los mosqueteros y con el dure un mes ya que me di cuenta que tenia otras intensiones conmigo.

Bueno ese cuento aburre así que me entretuve con los comentarios y vi que mi video de presentación era el mas visto por los estudiantes de mi escuela Ridgeway, al parecer los intimidó tanto que cuando no estoy cerca de ellos me extrañan y hasta me ven por video, que raros.

-Quien estará tocando la puerta a …. santo Dios si son las 8:30 de la noche…..internet eres un vicio grave en mi vida- dije reclamándole a la computadora mientras iba corriendo a la puerta ya que los toquidos no paraban.

-Hasta que por fin me abres!- dijo mi castaña amiga Carly.

-Hola Carlangas que sorpresa, pasa-

-Gracias solo pasaba a saludarte y a ver si tu mama se encuentra mejor..

-Si por el momento esta sedada y tal ves mañana ya no le tengan que suministrar esos medicamentos. La verdad no me gusta que este sedada.

-No te preocupes Sam esta bien. Le avisaste a Melanie.

-No, como crees. De seguro le da el infarto y luego pueda que hasta venga y eso si seria mi pesadilla.

-Ayy Sam no seas así tu hermana te quiere mucho y tu también no te hagas.

-Si la quiero… pero bien lejos, Carly ella me molesta es la señorita perfecta, en todos los aspectos siempre lo ha sido y pues la principal razón por la que no la quiero aquí es por que no me gusta que controlen mi vida. Me siento sofocada cuando ella esta conmigo, sigue todos mis pasos y me prohíbe muchas cosas.

-Sam…

-Ademas- dije cortando a mi amiga- nunca me ha gustado que me controlen, no lo tolero. No quiero que sepa a donde voy y con quien, es como si fuera un guardaespaldas y ya sabes lo que pienso de los guardaespaldas verdad?- le dije esperando que responda lo que siempre le recito.

-"Si no quiero vivir, me contratare un guardaespaldas. ya que como a ellos les falta vida tienen que molestar a los demás quitasoles la vida sin piedad!" no espera esa fue la del ano pasado la mas reciente es "Odio a esos pingüinos alzados que te persiguen como perrito faldero. Yo no quiero un gorila que me persiga, Soy Sam Puckett y me se cuidar sola.."

-Hey Shay si ponias atención después de todo-le dije seria se que no es bueno decir eso de otras personas, pero entiendanme, ya se que mi vida no es perfecta, mis papas no se cansan de decírmelo y controlarme no quiero que venga alguien desconocido y haga lo mismo. Siempre he querido ser libre, pero el que mis papas sean gobernadores no me ayuda a pasar desapercibida.

-Ya sabes- dijo Carlangas picaramente- Oye pero en serio Sam trata de ver a tu hermana como eso tu hermana y no tu guardaespaldas….

-Esta bien. Oye y te quedas a dormir?-pregunte cambiando el tema de golpe… ya les dije que no puedo ser sutil? creo que si.

-Ay Sam te conozco, pero tal ves si, solo déjame decirle a Spencer, esta bien.

Después de unos minutos Spencer le dio permiso a Carly de quedarse, ella invito a Gibby nuestro amigo y pasamos un buen rato viendo películas y jugando, hasta que nos gano el sueno en la sala.

Al otro día después de despedirme de mis amigos me dirigí al cuarto de mi mama, para mi gran sorpresa, no se encontraba. Habia salido con Ana al mercado y dijo que llegaría pronto.

-Ojala no ocurra nada malo - pensé mientras comenzaba a prepararme un desayuno pare por fin poder llegar temprano a la escuela.

Después de la escuela y de despedirme de mis amigos y molestar a uno que otro nerd, me diriji a mi casa para ver si mi papa y mi mama ya estaban en casa. Eran cerca de las 4:00pm. Cuando llegue mis padres estaban en el comedor, al verme me dijeron que comiera algo rápido y me verían en la sala en media hora. Hice lo que me pidieron y cuando termine me diriji a la sala.

-Sam sientate por favor.

-Que sucede?

-Nada malo solo tengo que darles una noticia, pero denme unos minutos no tardan en llegar..-dijo mi padre checando su reloj

"no tardan en llegar? quienes? " pensé. Después de unos minutos se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, y después mi padre se dirigió a la entrada donde Ana estaba para recibir a la visita o eso creo.

- Por aquí por favor- escuche a mi padre decir mientras se escuchaban pasos.

-Pam, Sam, por lo sucedido hace dos días y el extraño presentimiento de que pueda volver a suceder, he contratado a unos guardaespaldas para que nos cuiden hasta que todo esto haya pasado.

No puede ser, debo de ser bruja o algo, ayer hablábamos de los guardaespaldas con Carly y resulta que ahora ya tenemos unos! karma nunca tardas en golpear- grite interiormente.

Al voltear, me di cuenta que eran tres chicos, tal ves solo unos anos mayores que yo, pero se veían musculosos y fuertes a pesar de estar con traje formal.

-Les quiero presentar a Mark, Freddie y por supuesto Brad. Brad será tu guardaespaldas Pam, El mío será Mark y Sam tu guardaespaldas sera Freddie.

-Que? Por que!? - dije - Papa sabes que me se cuidar sola. Ademas nadie podría identificarme como tu hija…

-Basta Sam tundras un guardaespaldas. Hija no quiero que te pase nada y esto es mientras se clama la situación.- dijo mi papa seriamente.

-Vi que los tres estaban ahí viéndome y me entro un coraje. Genial tendré a alguien que me vigile Grandioso… pero no importa haré que Freddie se largue por que a mi nadie me controla. - dije mientras los veía seriamente. Algo se me ocurrirá.


End file.
